


Ildari Velothi and Alanie Telvanni

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: 1st era, F/F, Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Came with this fic when my friend asked me 'bout family tree of my Skyrim character, Mu'raan (female Dark Elf).Takes place in 1st era of Morrowind which is, like, super early... Enjoy? ^^;





	Ildari Velothi and Alanie Telvanni

‘Dunmereth, deep within high mountains.  
1st era, 23 of Sun Seed  
06:27 AM  
Varoth City, located under the bones of an ancient giant Mudcrab  
Dwemer buildings visible from here…’

Ildari muttered under her breath, writing down the information. It was her… job?... to write this things. Maybe for herself, maybe for future generations. She didn’t really know. But it may prove useful.  
She was wearing old leather armor girded with a red scarf and gilded symbol of Moon and Star. Her shoes were worn but still fit to walk.  
She had long light brown curly hair and her skin was coloured like gold. She had a small scar on her left cheek and her eyes were red like flawless ruby.

\- Come here! The best weapons in entire Dunmereth!  
\- Spellbooks! Scrolls!  
\- Fresh vegetables! Right from our farms!

Ildari sighted. The Chimers were as loud as ever. Not that she minded but still.  
It was more than frustrating at times. But that’s what you get when you live in this city, Varoth.

\- Move, idiots! Move!

Ah, yes. Also the slavery. Most disgusting thing there is.

Ildari looked at the source of the screaming. Dwemer guard was lashing at the group of ragged Chimers in chains. She could also spot three other Dwemers.  
They were really really really thin. Poor things were starving.  
One of them fell on the ground wheezing loudly. The Dwemer guard grabbed the slave by the ragged shirt and hit her in the stomach. The girl screamed in pain before collapsing again.

Ildari felt her heart clench at the sight. ‘Me must do somethin’! ‘e will kill ‘er!’  
She quickly rushed to the fallen girl’s side and pushed the Slave Hangman aside.

“Step aside!” He roared “This slave gets what she deserves!”

“For once in yie life, Nchurdamzt! Shut the ‘ell up!” Ildari screamed back at him. She kneeled next to the girl “ ’ere” She gave her the water pouch.  
The girl nodded her head. Ildari turned to the hulking Dwemer “How much for ‘er?”  
She knew he would never tell her what the girl did to be sold as slave. And she was smart enough not to ask.  
Nchurdamzt pouted “You don’t have enough Drakes on you, lady” His pout turned into smug smirk “Unless you want join her too”  
The golden Chimer shuddered in disgust. She looked closely at the girl before her. She had brown hair arranged in two braids. One at the back and one on the front. Left on the front to be exact. Her skin was a little pale but still gold like. Her eyes were brown but… the white was… very slightly brown too.  
She had three scars on the left side of her face.  
‘Azura… they were beatin’ ‘er…’

“How. Much?” She repeated more sternly clenching her jaw.

“Two hundred thousand Drakes”

‘That much?! Holy fuck, is she a royalty?!‘ Ildari glanced at the girl who was now sitting beside her ‘Nevermind who she is. I must help ‘er…’  
The young woman reached for her gold. It was her earnings from working in the field. Hard work in inhumane conditions…  
‘She needs help. Me can’t be selfish… Me can eat crops from me ol’ little farm. Or fish somethin’. Or go hunting. Not like raw meat would poison me. Me ate that many times already’

“So be it” She said while throwing the pouch directly at Nchurdamzt’s face.  
She laughed quietly when he rubbed his nose and grunted.

“Get her and get out of my sight, low life!” He screamed, dragging the other slaves, who were laughing at him. He threw the key to the ground and walked away.  
She began to fiddle with the lock. It showed to be a little hard since it was made by Dwemers.

“Aaaand…. Done!” She said triumphantly. The iron wrist fell with a loud thud.

“Thank you…” the girl muttered while rubbing her sore wrists.

“Why, you are quite welcome! Name’s Ildari Velothi” She extended her hand to the girl who shook it in return.

“Alanie Telvanni. Pleased to meet you” She smiled.

“Telvanni?!” Ildari fell on her back “That Telvanni?!” Her mind was in shambles. Telvanni, one of the most cruel houses in Dunmereth.  
Elite mages almost as smart as Dwemers. Remarkable Chimers. Very important in all the Six Great Houses. Most powerful house after Redoran.

“Please, do not mention them. I want nothing to do with these monsters. I just keep forgetting to… not to use my last name” Alanie whispered. She extended her hand to Ildari.

“Yie are… nice for a… “She stopped when she saw Alanie’s face. Saying no more she took the hand and stood up with Alanie’s help.

“Soooo… now what?” Alanie asked very quietly. If it wasn’t for Ildari’s inhuman hearing she would have miss what she said.

“Well… technically me bought yie but…” She eyed Alanie “Go. You are free”

“What?” Alanie was dumfounded

“Yie are free. Me release you. But before yie go come with me. Me should have clothes for yie, some food and maybe a little gold” She said pointing to the stone shack situated left from the giant Mudcrab shell. She took Alanie’s hand and led her to her home. They walked in silence.

 

“May I… may I try this on?” Alanie asked holding a red robe. It reached to her knees and had a symbol of a star on its chest.

“Sure” Ildari smiled. She put pants and shirt on the chair near Alanie.

“Thanks…” Alanie whispered.  
“No need to thank me, Alanie” Ildari chuckled “Wouldn’t you to run almost naked on the streets” She barely ducked a floor pillow thrown at her.

“You were saying?” Alanie smirked.

Ildari stuck her tongue “Right, playful. Gonna leave the room so yie can change”

“You can always watch!” The young Telvanni laughed when Ildari almost tripped on nothing “Careful now!”

“Har. Har. Har!” Ildari chuckled closing the door behind her.

Alanie put down the robe. Now she could look around a little. It wasn’t anything special. Just a small room with a table and two chairs at the wall. Wooden bed with no mattress in the corner and three small cabinets next to it. Ruined painting on the wall. Wooden floor and stone walls. So leaving her alone… Ildari had to leave the house and wait outside.

“What a small place” She whispered with a guilt of making Ildari wait in this cold weather.  
She let her thoughts wonder a bit.  
It wasn’t like her room in Telvanni Manor. Her room was big, full of furniture and beautiful art. Guards were patrolling corridors. The service was for her every call. Expensive clothes, the best Dwemer and Chimer teachers, exquisite dishes… But she should not compare the farmer's life to the life of the nobility. Those are two different words after all…

She snapped to reality. Taking off her slave clothes and threw them in the corner. It felt wonderful to get rid of them. Now not only her mind was free but also her body.  
She put on her new clothes ‘Worn but so nice…’

“Yo! Alanie! Yie done ‘ere?!”

She almost jumped of her skin when she heard Ildari’s scream.

“Yes! You can come in!”

Ildari opened the old door and smiled “Ha! Suit yie well!” She eyed Alanie.

“Thanks…Hey, may I ask you something?”

Ildari went over to her bed and sat down. Her expression showed she was listening.

Alanie took a deep breath “So about your accent… Were you always talking like that?” She showed some strange symbol with her hands.

Ildari perked at that but quickly returned to her cheerful self “S’that strange? Oy, sorry to make yie feel that way…” She scratched the back of her head “S’that me been talkin’ like that ever since me was a little Chimer. Tried to talk like others but failed” She shrugged with a polite smile.

“Sorry to offend you…”

“Nonsense!” Ildari jumped from the bed and put her hands on Alanie’s shoulders “If anythin’ me is glad yie asked! That is polite and me really likes that, pal!” She shook Alanie a little before locking her in a headlock. She ruffled her hair and laughed when Alanie tickled her side.  
Alanie tried to break free but Ildari's grip was too strong. Still, it's delicate enough to show that she has no bad intentions.

“You little flea!” Ildari laughed when Alanie broke free and got her in a Nelson grip. Both played for a few more minutes until Ildari’s stomach began to growl.

“Hungry, huh?” Alanie leaned on the table while Ildari was sitting on the floor, both trying to catch their breaths.

“Aye! But no worries! Me should ‘ave some bread and fishes ‘ere! Or we can make somethin’ but me warn yie, me is a bad cook. Like really. Me once set water on fire!” Ildari hid her face behind her hair.

“How one can set water on fire?!” Alanie asked through her laugh.

“Ask me Spellbooks… they would tell…”

“Haha. Ok, so… how about I make you a sandwich? As a thank you”

Ildari shook her head and stood up. She went to the trapdoor on the ground and opened it. Immediately some of the ice creeped out and dry steam raised.

“S’that me little fridge. Me use Snowball spell to keep it cold” Ildari explained seeing her new friend’s face “Though the spell is weak so me must cast it five times a day…” Ildari pulled out frozen mutton and closed the door. Ice retreated.

“Why don’t you use stronger spell?” Alanie asked. She watched as Ildari took a loaf of bread from one of the shelves.  
“Wish s’that was so easy” she mumbled while giving Alanie fresh corn and three tomatoes “Problem is in details” Ildari said.  
She mentioned for Alanie to come over. She put ingredients on the table and started chopping. Alanie did the same.

“What do you mean?”

“The cabin is small. Getting’ cold in ‘ere is the last thing me want. Yie saw that ice was escapin’. Last winter me cabin got snowed and the walls were more than freezin’. Our… landlord… wasn’t too ‘appy ‘bout it… He told me to sleep outside… ‘Fraid of cold ever since…” She shuddered at the memories.  
Ngarak, the Dwemer landlord, beat her up that day. But it wasn’t her fault the doors cracked under the pressure of the snowy storm. She told him many times that the hut was falling apart but, as Dwemer, he knew better. Of course she was free to ‘upgrade’ it but the materials were super expensive. The amount of wood and nails costed way more than Alanie herself. Why? Because Dwemers were selling it. Damn jerks. Monsters that make life difficult for others…  
Enslaving others to work in their underground cities. Shaming, beating and torturing for pure fun or for sport. Her body still not fully healed after her 20 years of imprisonment. Being tortured and forced to kill her jail friends…  
Now being ‘promoted’ she had to work on that cursed farm even in the hottest of summers or coldest winters. Working non stop for six days from morning to morning. With not enough water and food…

She felt a hand rest on hers and blinked a few times. Alanie was sitting close to her. Her other hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were sympathetic.

“Me be fine, Alanie” Ildari reassured her new friend. She squeezed Alanie’s hand to offer some comfort. She felt her squeeze back.  
Ildari looked closer at her fellow Chimer. Now up close she was… cute.  
Heck, beautiful even. The way the candle light was playing with hair and skin.  
Her mesmerizing brown eyes… So deep with care… cute nose and slightly plump lips…

She and Alanie jumped away from each other. They both coughed awkwardly while looking away.

“So…” Alanie started.

“So…” Ildari repeated like a moron.

They stood like that looking everywhere but at each other.

“Ummm… so… how about these sandwiches?” Alanie mumbled.

“Yes! Yes! Sandwiches!” Ildari agreed a little too fast and too loud.

‘Way to go Velothi’ Ildari scolded herself ‘You fucked up. But let’s try again…’

“Alanie” She started and Alanie glanced at her “Me know yie from the family of great mages. Mind teachin’ me a few tricks?”

Alanie was surprised but smiled after a moment and nodded “Oh, I would really love to! But first we need to teach you basics! Without them you are pretty much a walking mana bomb”

Ildari’s humor picked up again. So far so good. “Mana bomb? Hey! Me ain’t that bad at magic!” Ildari pretended to be offended. She even grabbed her chest for emphasis.

Alanie huffed at her playfully before pushing her away and getting to work.

“Been thinkin’…” Ildari started

Alanie dropped the knife in surprise “You can actually think?! No freaking way!”

She barely dodged a straw pillow thrown at her before she was spinned around in Ildari’s strong arms.

“Tickle war!”

“Don’t you dare, Ildari!”

They played for a few minutes until Ildari’s stomach growled louder.  
With a happy sigh Alanie stood up and grabbed the sandwiches from the table.

“Eat before you starve, poor thing. Or your stomach jump out and eat instead of you” She gave her friend food.

Ildari nodded thankfully and started eating. However Alanie could see that she was up to something. And she really hoped it was something nice.

“Yie know, bein’ serious. How ‘bout yie stay with me in me hut? Me can always sleep on the ground, ‘s’that not a problem” She said looking at her companion.

“Are… are you sure? I really don’t want to…”

“Nonsense!” Ildari waved her hand “Yie are welcome to stay ‘ere all yie want! Just lemme grab some cloth sacks and me be good!”

“Can’t you buy a… oh…” Alanie averted her gaze. Right…

“Nah, things be good, pal! So, what say yie?!” She smiled at Alanie brightly while extending her hand.

Alanie looked at it and chuckled “Well then, Miss Velothi. I am pleased to inform you that you got yourself a room-mate!” She shook Ildari’s hand.

“Wonderful!”

"Are you always this cheerful?"

"22! :3"

"Ho boy..."


End file.
